Fantasies
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Bella can't take this wedding madness anymore. Desperate to take her mind off it she heads to the reserve. What will Bella see there that she wasn't supposed to and what fantasies will it provoke in her innocent mind? Challenge


The stress of the upcoming wedding was driving her crazy and Bella needed a break, she just could not stand tasting another slice of cake or any more heel walking lessons. The brunette told Alice that was it and she was leaving to spend the day with her friend Jacob.

Of course once Bella arrived she was told Jake had gone out with some friends for a run. The reserve was a pretty small place so Bella didn't have to wander too long to find him, and what she did find shocked her immensely. She found Jacob alright, and Paul, Brady, Colin, Embry and Leah.

Bella could not believed her eyes when she saw what they were doing. Leah was on all fours with her lips wrapped around Colin's erection while the other boys stood around watching. Paul was the first to join them. He pulled Leah off Colin and kissed her deeply, obviously not minding where her mouth had just been.

Colin moved around behind her and thrust inside the she-wolf while Paul took his previous place. Bella was frozen in place in shock as she watched one boy after the next join in the activities. When finally she came to her senses she slowly snuck away, glad they were all far too interested in their current task to notice her.

Bella did not hesitate the entire way, she just walked back to her truck and drove home.

* * *

Once in her bedroom Bella allowed herself to acknowledge what she had seen. All five boys had been sharing Leah, and Leah had loved being shared. Bella had always been the innocent girl, she had barely dated before Edward and never even gone so far as to let a boy touch her over her clothes; so to see Leah being used by five boys at once, well she wasn't sure what to think of that.

She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be in Leah's place. To have all those boys, men, touching her, wanting her. To have them use her body as they desired. Bella couldn't understand why but the thought of being under someone's control like that was intensely arousing. To submit herself so completely like that and have them do whatever they wanted to her. The thought was maddening.

Shamefully Bella lay on her bed and let her mind wander over what she had just seen. She could not help but let her fingers trail gently over her thighs as she imagined herself in Leah's place. She imagined all those men having their way with her and could not ignore her body's reaction. Five was a small number, unless it was a number of men all with their hands on her at the same time, then it was fairly large, but then again so where they.

Bella had never imagined having more than one sexual partner, but now that she was imagining it, she couldn't help but want it more than anything she had ever wanted before. Slowly, the brunette's fingers slipped beneath the waist of her jeans and brushed through the trimmed hair before sliding between her slick folds. An embarrassing moan escaped her lips as her fingers grazed the small nub between her lower lips.

Bella continued to massage herself to the addicting images behind her eyelids. She imagined these huge muscled men using her body to act out their sick desires. Although it embarrassed her to enjoy it Bella could not deny just how much she loved the thought of being held down as multiple men ran their hands all over her body. Then the fantasy changed and she was blindfolded. Each caress caught her by surprise as she had no way of knowing where they would touch next.

The next thing she knew it was not warm hands binding her wrists but cold chains, the chill of the metal sending shivers down her spine. Her free hand slid beneath her shirt and bra to cup her breast as the fantasy continued. Bella moaned wantonly as she felt the tongues now exploring her body, leaving wet trails in their wake.

The fantasy continued and the amount of men all touching her became uncountable. Next she was on her knees with the fingers and tongues exploring her while her hands were bound behind her back. Hands pulled open her mouth and something thick and warm was placed inside. Bella wasted no time sucking on the fleshy rod in her mouth as another was placed at her dripping entrance.

Bella was shocked to find just how wet she was but it only encouraged her as she dove deeper into her fantasy. There were more men than she could count as they used her body again and again. Her body ached as she was manoeuvred to suit the men using her in the most tortuously delicious way. Her legs were stretched around a large body and her back was arched in pleasure as countless men rubbed all parts of their body over hers. The pleasure built and it quickly became to much for her and Bella's body shook as she screamed out her orgasm.

Her fantasy evaporated suddenly and she lay on her bed, her hands gripping her body beneath her clothes and beads of sweat coating her pale skin. Bella wasn't sure what to think of her shameful fantasy, it embarrassed her that the thought of such things aroused her so much but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her breaths were heavy and her heartbeat pounded in her chest as she came down from the high of her orgasm and tiredness took over. Bella had never imagined being so out of control before and she was both ashamed and surprised by just how much she enjoyed it, even if it only happened within the confines of her own head. But she could think of all this later, for now, she just needed to rest. Bella curled up under her blankets and let her mind go blank, expecting some pleasant dreams.

* * *

_**Athors note: This challenge was submitted by **_**Giggles2****010**_** and I have to say this was not an easy one, I had no idea how to fit her in and I hope I did well. For anyone who is curious as to what was happening with Leah, that is explained in anothether short story of mine called The Wolven Goddess.**_

_**Challenge: **_**Somehow incorporate Bella into The Wolven Goddess.**

_**Do you think I suceeded?**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
